This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Molecular and Cellular Biology is one of the five multi-user core facilities that receives direct support through the National Institutes of Health / Research Centers for Minority Institutions NIH/RCMI) Center for Environmental Health. The MCB Core Facility is equipped with state-of-the-art biomedical research equipment available for use by JSU investigators and other biomedical scientists in the research community. The facility has provided a supportive research environment and technical research support and services to all users. The facility is staffed with a faculty manager and a lab technician. The specific aims of the MCB Core Laboratory are: 1) To continue to provide a variety of services and technical support in molecular biology and DNA technology by offering equipment access, expert advice, demonstration of techniques, operation of equipment, participation in discussion and data interpretation, and hands-on-training in molecular biology and cell culture among RCMI investigators, pilot project recipients, and other faculty;2) To increase faculty training in recombinant DNA technology to strengthen faculty development and technology transfer;3) To provide a research environment and instrumentation for investigators to pursue biomedical research opportunities and enhance overall research productivity;and 4) To foster collaborative research relationships among RCMI investigators and other MCB core users at JSU and other research intensive institutions. During year 12 (June 1, 2009 [unreadable]May 31, 2010), the MCB Core Laboratory has contributed to twelve (12) peer-reviewed publications and thirty-five (35) abstracts and presentations. MCB Core users have also received grants totaling $1,226,000. Both undergraduate and graduate students were cited in thirteen (13) peer-reviewed journals and numerous abstracts and presentations. The MCB Core Laboratory has directly and indirectly contributed to five graduate students receiving their Masters in the Departments of Biology and Chemistry in the CSET. The cost recovery system for the MCB Core Laboratory has been implemented by instituting user fees. The facility currently supports the needs of RCMI investigators and their research personnel, as well as other faculty and students who are involved in biomedical research. Overall, this facility has enhanced competitive research in molecular biology and recombinant DNA technology.